You're Mine
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Tumhe dekha toh jaana ki tum waise nahi ho jaisa maine socha tha. tum toh wo ho jiska saath paane ke liye har ladki tarasti hai ... I' m lucky ...i got you...You're Mine! Plz R&R! [(ONE-SHOT)COMPLETED]


**A/N: Heya Guys…M back with another One Shot based on RajVi. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Happy Reading….**

 _ **/*You're Mine*/**_

 _/* Idea Credits:- Mithi*/_

A girl was sitting in a big room, rather say a royal room. The walls of the room were painted in light pink shade. The curtains of maroon color were complementing the wall colors, giving it a royal look. Side tables of glass increased the royalty of the room. This room has a door leading to the balcony, which gives the side view to the sea. On one side was places a sofa with a center table of glass and the other side was empty. The owner of this room kept it empty so that she could stand and look at the serene view of the sea. This room belonged to the famous fashion designer of the current time... _ **Miss Purvi Malhotra.**_ She was a bubbly and funloving girl, loves her parents a lot. She was talking to her best friend ….

" _Shruu…mujhe kuch nahi sunna, you're coming means you're coming…..main dinner pe tera wait karungi. "_

 _._

" _Yaar kitne din se masti nahi ki, pehle tu show ke liye London chali gayi, phir main….aur aaj mumma ne….._ (she paused) _tu bas aa jaa…tab tujhe sab bataungi."_

 _._

" _Okay…love you Shru…..come soon."_

Her voice changed into a happy one. That's when her mother entered in the room….

" _Kya baat hai meri gudiya toh khush hai? Shreya aa rahi hai?"_

Purvi turned to her mother and hugs her….

" _Haan mumma…wo sham ko aayegi, phir night stay mere saath karegi."_

Her mother smiled and gave her an envelop….

" _Acha, ye envelop rakh ke ja rahi hu, ek baar photo toh dekh le, mil le, jab tak tu haan nahi kahegi , hum teri shaadi nahi karvayenge. Thik hai! aur agar koi pasand hai toh khud bata de!"_

She looks at purvi who replies….

" _Maa koi nahi hai…par shaadi…wo bhi aise insaan se, jise mein jaanti tak nahi…how is it possible?"_

He mother patted her cheek _…."Main bhi tere papa ko kahan jaanti thi, par dekh 25 saal se unke saath hoon na, aur bahut khush bhi. Tu usse milegi nahi toh jaanegi kaise…haan? "_

 _._

" _Ek baar thande dimag se soch le, uske baad jo tu kahegi, hum wahi karenge."_

She patted her cheek and left the room. Purvi sat on the bed taking the envelop in hand.

.

She opened the envelop and took out a picture. This man in the picture had a charming smile. He was dark complexioned guy with black eyes. All in all, a charming personality, something every girl dreams of. She glanced at the picture keenly , but then was about to keep that picture back in the envelop when someone snatched the picture from her hand…she looked up. The other girl looked at the picture and then looked at her…

" _Kya burayi hai isme? Itna toh handsome hai…dekh toh kitni sweet si smile hai inki….aur naam…..naam hai_ _ **Rajat Oberai**_ _…..arey kya personality hai….main hoti toh haan keh deti."_

Purvi hit her with cusion….

" _shruu…tu bhi chalu ho gayi…maar khayegi tu mujhse! Chup ho jaa!"_

The other girl giggled as her friend snatched the picture from her.

" _Bas kar_ _ **Shreya**_ _, ab tu pareshan mat kar. Main isey jaanti tak nahi , aise kaise haan keh doon."_

Shreya sat beside her friend and hold her hand….

" _**Purvi**_ _, dekh uncle aunty ne kuch soch ke hi inhe chuna hoga na. Ek baa rinse mil toh le. Kya pata inse milne ke baad teri soch badal jaaye. Aur yaar, jahan tak ye baat hai kit u inhe nahi jaanti, toh jab tak milegi nahi, jaanegi kaise? Rahi pyaar ki baat, toh zaruri nahi ki pehle pyaar ho aur phir shaadi. Shaadi ke baad bhi pyaar ho jaata hai. isliye ek baar mil toh le. Dekhne mein toh acha hi lag raha hai."_

Purvi was looking at her all the time she was speaking. Shreya looked at her…..

" _Ab aise kya dekh rhi hai?"_

Purvi smiled….. _"ye dekh rahi hu ki tu kitni samajhdaar ho gayi mere saath reh ke."_

She giggled while SHreya threw cushion on her. Purvi ran out of the room and sheya started chasing her. Shreya ran and stood behind Purvi's mother….

" _aunty bachaao…..ye ladki aaj mujhe maar degi."_

 _._

 _Nahi mom….tum iska sath nhi dogi….bahut shaitaan ho gayi hai yeh."_

Purvi's mother laughed at the girls …

" _tum dono ko jo karna hai karo,but pehle khana kha !"_

The girls followed her for dinner. Purvi's father was there waiting for them. He then told them, that being a Sunday, he had called Rajat and his family , the next day. He even asked shreya to stay with her to which she agreed.

.

 _ **Later that night…Purvi's room.**_

Shreya came out of the washroom and found Purvi in the balcony. She went and stood beside her. She found her looking at the stars.

Shreya- kya soch rahi hai?

Purvi- Kuch nahi ….bas aise hi !

Shreya(keeps her hand on her shoulders)- dekh, tujhe pata hai tu mujhse kuch nahi chhupa sakti. Chal ab bata kya hua?

Purvi looked at her and hugged her. SHreya smiled and hugged her back. She ruffled her hair…..

" _Purviii! Zyada mat soch. Ek baar usse mil le. Kya pata pehli mulakat mein hi tujhe wo acha lagne lage. Milne mein harz hi kya hai…..haan! cha lab chinta mat kar."_

Purvi looked at her and smiled….

" _thik hai , main usse milungi. Dekhti hu ki ye_ _ **Mr Rajat Oberai**_ _hai kaun ! "_

She smirked and shreya laughed. Purvi hugged her friend and they both got indulged in their talks.

.

 _ **Next Morning…**_

Purvi's parents, _**Mr. Arjun Malhotra**_ _and_ _ **Mrs Neelam Malhotra**_ were busy in making arrangements for the guests they were expecting. Purvi and Shreya were in Purvi's room. Neelam had already told them to be ready by 11 am. Shreya was setting her hairs while purvi was looking at her image in the mirror. She seemed lost. Shreya hugged her….

" _Meri jaan….itna mat soch. Kya pata wo Rajat tujhpe hi fida ho jaaye, aur kuch bol hi na paaye."_

She joked so as to make her calm while she poked in her arm….

" _Shreya, tujhe mazaak soojh raha hai aur yahan meri jaan nikli ja rahi hai. "_

Shreya smiled…. _"Okay okay…no mazaak. Chal tere hairstyle ho gaya."_

Shreya made her wear jewellery. She looked stunningly beautiful in the pink and blue colored combo , Neelam came into the room asking shreya to bring her down.

.

.

 _ **Hall Room….**_

Mr Arjun introduced Purvi to his dear friend _**Mr Suraj Oberai**_ , his wife _**Mrs Tripti Oberai.**_ Mr Suraj was the leading businessman as Mr Arjun. They were partners in some deals. Tripti and Neelam, too shared a good friendship. Tripti introduced _**Rajat**_ as her son and also that he is a _**CID Officer.**_

 _ **Purvi**_ looked at _**Rajat.**_ He had a charming smile on his face. He was looking handsome in black shirt and dark blue jeans. His shy and elegant nature was something for which anyone could fall. Neelam asked Purvi to take Rajat with her , so they could know each other.

.

.

 _ **Purvi's Rooom….**_

Rajat and Purvi entered inside her room. Rajat looked around. He ws quite impressed. He turned to purvi…

Rajat- Aapka room toh bahut acha hai.

Purvi(smiles)- Thank you.

Rajat(looked at her)- Waise, kya aapne isey khud design kiya hai?

Purvi(smiles)- Haan, lekin aapko kaise pata?

Rajat(smiled)- Jab aap itni khoobsurat hain toh aapka room bhi utna hi khubsurat hoga na. Aur phir waise bhi iska elegance toh aapse hi pura hota hain.

Purvi looked at him. He didn't look like a CID officer. He looked at her….

Rajat- kya dekh rahi hain aap?

Purvi- Aapse ek baat kahun? Bura toh nahi maanenge ?

Rajat(Smiles)- kahiye!

Purvi- aapko dekh ke lagta nahi ki aap ek CID officer hain. Maine toh suna tha ki CID officers bahut strict hote hain….par aap toh…..aap aise nahi hain.

Rajat(looks at her)- Strict toh main bhi hu, par bureau mein. Yahan nahi. Aur phir agar sab pe gussa karunga ya sabko apni strictness dikhaunga toh akela reh jaunga. Aur main akele nahi reh sakta.

Purvi(looked at him)- Akele nahi reh sakta matlab?

Rajat- matlab ye ki akele reh kar bore hona acha nahi lagta. Aur agar saathi aap jaisa khoobsurat ho toh kehne hi kya!

This made her blush and smile. She turned to the other side while Rajat smiled. She moved towards the balcony while he followed her….he stood taking the support of the railing of the balcony. They could see the serene view of the sea. He looked at the sight in front of his eyes and then at her. She was a calm person with beautiful eyes.

" _waise aapse kuch kehne ki gustaakhi kar sakta hu?"_

She looked at him …..

Purvi- Boliye na!

Rajat(smiles)- Waise aapki choice aapki tarah bahut pyaari hai. mujhe nahi pata tha ki ladkiyan itni shaant jagahein bhi pasand kar sakti hain.

Purvi(smiles)- ab har ladki ek jaisi nahi ho sakti na , jaise har koi aap jaisa nahi ho sakta . (she looks in his eyes)

Rajat- matlab?

Purvi(Smiles and holds his hand)- wo ye ki aap bahut alag hain. Mere bahut saare dost hain jinme ladke bhi hain, but unme se koi aapki tarah nahi hai.

Rajat(Smiles)-I am glad ki aapko mujhmein kuch toh acha laga.

Purvi(smiles)- Aur aapki smile bhi bahut pyari hai …keep smiling.

Rajat smiles and was about to speak something but they were interrupted by Shreya, who called them for lunch.

.

.

They joined everyone for lunch and they the Oberai Family took their leave. Purvi moved into the room and shreya followed her. Purvi sat in front of the mirror removing her jewellery and was smiling. Shreya observed her image in the mirror …

Shreya –kya baat hai…..koi bahut muskara raha hai? Rajat ji ne kuch kaha?

Purvi looked at her friend through the mirror and smiled. Shreya smirked naughtily…..

Shreya- Achaa jiii….matlab ki Mr Rajat Oberai ne apna jaadu chala hi diya.

Purvi (smiles)- waise wo itna bhi bura nahi hai.

Shreya- toh kitna bura hai?

Purvi(turned to her)- Oye…wo bura nahi hai….he's a good person…..dusron se bilkul alag.(She said dreamily)

Shreya(Smiledd and hugged her)- Iska matlab hai ki you liked him?

Purvi smiled and blushed at the same time. Shreya hugged her and ran out to tell her mother. The day went in a blur.

.

.

Everyone got busy with their respective jobs. The week passed…in the passed one week , Purvi started thinking about Rajat more. They used to talk over phone as he asked for her number. They got to know about each other.

.

.

It was Saturday and Purvi and friends decided to go to club. Firstly Purvi denied but then agreed.

.

.

 _ **The Ace Club…**_

Purvi and her friends were enjoying in the club. Everyone was there in a fun mood. She was talking to Shreya when she caught someone's glance. It was…..none other than Rajat. Here, he was with a girl. They were dancing. Purvi was looking at him , that's when Shreya nudged her …..

Shreya- kya hua?

Purvi- Vo dekh….vo rajat is ladki ke saath kya kar raha hai? (She pointed towards him)

Shreya- Arey wo bhi apne doston ke saath aaye honge. Chill kar!

Purvi- Dost itne kareeb nahi aate samjhi!

SHreya(smirked)- Ahaan! Kuch jal raha hai !

Purvi(hit on her arm)- tujhe mazaak soojh raha hai. tujh baad mein dekhti hoon.

And she moved towards him. She stopped at a distance and watched him. He was dancing with a girl. But as she saw…within a blink of eyes, he was gone. She saw him moving out of the club. She ran to him and called him….

" _Mr Rajat Oberai! Stop there!"_

He stopped and turned to look at her. He smiled and moved closer to her….

Rajat- tum yahan?

Purvi- yahi sawal main aapse karun toh?(she said folding her arms around her chest.)

Rajat(smiles)- Ohh….wo toh hum yahan ek case ke chakkar mein aaye they.

Purvi- Case? Kaisa case?

Rajat- ek drug dealer ko pakadna tha….par tum kyun puch rahi ho?

Purvi- Drug dealer ko pakadna tha toh wohi karte…dance karne ki kya zarurat thi? Waise wo ladki thi kaun?(she said with a hint of jealousy)

Rajat(Smiled)- Acha….toh aap meri nahi us ladki ke baare mein puchne aayi hain.

Purvi- haan main bhi toh jaanu usey jo meri jagah lene ki himmat kar sakti hai.(she said in angered tone)

Rajat(smiles)- Acha….aapki jagah …main kuch samjha nahi!

Purvi(moved closer to him)- Aapke kareeb aane ka haq sirf mera hai…samjhe aap!

Rajat- acha …..mujhe toh pata hi nahi tha….par aisa kyun?

Purvi- kyunki ….kyunki main aapse pyaar karti hu….. _ **I love you!**_

Rajat(smiles)- I love you too!

She seemed surprised and looked at him. He nodded in a YES and she hugged him. He hugged her back and whispered…

" _I really love you Purvi and I promise that I'll always be with you."_

She separated and looked at him while he kissed on her forehead….She looked at him…..

" _**You're Mine….Forever!"**_

He smiled … _ **"Yes….I'm Yours…Forever!"**_

She smiled and then they moved towards the beach toh celebrate the start of their new life.

 **A/N: Okay….so hows this? Hope RajVi lovers like it :D**

 **Plz R &R! Take care!**


End file.
